This invention relates to an anti-theft device and more particularly to an improved anti-theft device for motor vehicles.
Automobile theft is one of the major problems in the country. The number of motor vehicles stolen each year has reached alarming proportions. This is so even though all present motor vehicles are provided with a coincidental steering column lock in addition to the ignition system lock. That is, unless the ignition is switched on with the proper key, the steering column is locked so that it will be impossible to steer the vehicle. The theory behind such locks has been to preclude auto thefts by the practice known as "hot wiring" wherein the ignition switch is directly shorted out without using a key. Although the theory is good, in practice, the coincidental lock has not reduced automobile thefts and, in some ways, has actually made thefts easier. In order to reduce the cost and simplify the arrangement, most motor vehicle manufactures now mount the ignition switch on the steering column and employ the coincidental lock at the same location. This means that a thief need only physically remove the ignition lock and he will have not only disabled the ignition lock but will have disabled the steering column lock.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved anti-theft device for motor vehicles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved lock for the steering of a motor vehicle which will minimize the likelihood of theft.
The likelihood of theft can be substantially reduced if a steering lock is provided which is operative on the actual steering mechanism of the vehicle rather than the steering column. That is, it is desirable to provide a remotely positioned lock that will positively engage the vehicle steering mechanism so as to prevent the vehicle from being steered. In addition, it is desirable if such a lock is operative to lock the steering when the front wheels are at one of their fully locked positions and the vehicle is parked next to the curb. This sustantially reduces the likelihood of theft by towing of the vehicle. However, where a remotely positioned steering lock is provided, it is essential to provide some mechanism so as to avoid the mechanism being tampered with and operated independently of the control for the lock.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved breakaway control for an anti-theft device that will make release of the lock impossible if the mechanism is tampered with.